Alternate Universe One Shots
by Spots On
Summary: Unrelated one shots featuring the characters of Miraculous Ladybug, set in an alternate universe.
1. Fairytales

To Marinette Dupain-Cheng, love at first sight was the stuff of fairytales, an elaborate illusion of myths and mirrors. To her, love was slow and steady, friendship and then romance. What could be more romantic than falling in love with your best friend? Then Adrian Agreste appeared, the illusions solidifying into a corporeal being. The moment she saw him, he had a claim to heart, one that was forever, one that he never knew about.

To Chat Noir, fairytales were meant to be taken seriously. After all, he was a teenage superhero with a beautiful partner. A partner who, upon first sight, captured his heart with a smirk and swing of her yoyo. If his life wasn't a fairytale, then what was? It didn't matter that Ladybug didn't return his feelings. His life, a fairytale, would play out right- he would get his happily ever after with Ladybug one day... wouldn't he?

* * *

 _There is so much I wanted to say._

But there would be no time for that. Not when Marinette had so many secrets untold on her tongue, not when the person she needed to tell her story to wasn't there.

 _So much to tell you._

If there was more time, maybe she could begin to explain things, but there wasn't time, and there would always be stifling secrets and fears weighing her tongue down.

 _So much you needed to know._

Why hadn't she taken the time to explain before, when she had the chance? Why was she always such a coward?

 _And you never will know, and you never can know_.

And she was going to die here, now, alone. Alone and cold, with the secrets and guilt and lies always there, breathing down her neck. There would be no rest for her in death.

 _But as long as you are safe... I am fine with that._

He was safe. Alive and whole, not dead. And with her death, he would always be safe. They all would be safe. Him, Chat, Alya. Nino. Mom. Dad. Even Chloe. They would all be safe, even if it was not with her.

 _I'm... happy, even._

And she fell into the snow, into defeat, Ladybug fading and Marinette appearing, and she was dying with the burden of her secrets on her lips, and she was dying protecting Paris, and she was dying protecting Adrien, which was all that matter. And she was growing colder, the secrets tangling around her neck, the guilt stopping her heart, fear paralyzing her mind. And she was cold and cold was her. And she was free and trapped at the same time.

 _I'm happy... for you..._

* * *

He just watched as the beam struck her, shock stilling his body, preventing him from moving. The time it took her falling body to reach the snow covered ground stretched forever into a moment, her facing filling with all the regrets, fears, and guilts of her past came to kill her. He could see every expression on her face, the sorrow and pain replaced with an odd, vacantly happy look as her body crashed to the ground.

The moment her body touched the ground, his body burst into motion. He leapt forward, reaching her body in mere seconds. He cradled her body close as her Miraculous emerged from her earring, as her Ladybug mask disappeared to reveal an all-too familiar face.

"Marinette?" his voice broke with his heart, "Princess?" tears streamed down his face. Images flashed through his mind: Marinette stuttering and blushing around him, Ladybug coolly dismissing his flirting. Marinette baking and her sketchpad, Ladybug kicking ass and her yoyo. It seemed impossible that the two were related in anyway, much less the same person. And yet, here she was, dying in his arms, the love of his life, and the one who loved him. And he felt his heart crumble into dust.

* * *

Her breathing was slowing, heartbeat faltering, mind drifting to peaceful oblivion. The warm body that embraced her, that pulled her out of the snow into a fiery embrace, shook with sobs, and she dimly wondered who it was.

"Marinette?" the voice cracked, but was still recognizable. Chat. Or was it Adrien? Or was it both? "Princess?" Chat. Somewhere inside of her, she found the energy to open her eyes.

Had she had life in her bones, she would have jumped away from shock of what was happening. Instead, all she could do was manage a smile.

 _I should've known. Adrien was Chat._

She was slightly surprised at the way the snow fell in slow motion, and the notion that Adrien was crying over her body.

"I didn't believe in fairy tales until I met you." she whispered, the last air in her lungs spent to finish one sentence. "I love you."

The snow fell faster, sped up to normal speed.

* * *

Adrien froze at the words. I didn't believe in fairytales until I met you. I love you.

Then she slumped, unmoving, dead, in his arms. Then, everything became a blur. While Ladybug, Marinette, was dying, everything, time included, slow down to pay respects to the brave and selfless hero. Now, everything was rushing, pushing him to the moment when Hawk Moth would perish at his hands.

"Plagg, transform." he orders, eyes hard. He lay Marinette back on the ground, swiftly pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I will avenge your death, my lady." he vowed. "Hawk Moth will die."


	2. Starry Night

They ran across the rooftops, the moon and stars the only witnesses to their antics.

Chat Noir and Ladybug, the two lovers who only needed each other, the two teammates who were dependent on the other to survive. They still did not know their true identities, they still had walls and barriers and secrets to keep from each other, and yet they knew everything that mattered. They knew that they both loved each other, and what was more important than that?

They ran across the rooftops, on patrol but really just enjoying each other's company.

Chat Noir and Ladybug, the famous superhero duo that fell madly in love, the famous superhero duo that fought and loved and joked in masks and costumes, hidden from each other forever. They had too many secrets to keep, another life hidden from their partner, too many things that kept them from having the trust needed in a relationship, and yet the two that loved each other more than the sky loved the earth and the sun loved the moon.

They ran across the rooftops, constantly moving so they wouldn't stay and think about what they were doing.

Chat Noir and Ladybug, who didn't know if they would always be Miraculous, and if they would always be able to ignore the doubts and the secrets. They ran, kissed, and laughed away the problems now, but they didn't know how long they could ignore the fact that they could not last without telling their true identities. They didn't know if they were ready, they didn't know if the other was ready, they didn't know if the world was ready for Ladybug to show Chat Noir her true self, and for Chat Noir to show Ladybug his true self.

So they ran, illuminated by the moonlight and fueled by love, into the starry night.

* * *

 **Hello! I hope you enjoy reading these one shots! My updates probably won't follow a specific schedule, but I promise that I'll try to update at least weekly! Hope you have a nice day!**

 **Peace, Love, and Baby Ducks!**

 **~Spots**


	3. Nathaniel

Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The girl that stole his heart. From the moment he met her, Adrien knew he was in love.

He was in love with her wide violet blue eyes, her creamy skin, and her blue-black hair. He fell in love with her sharp wit and soothing words, he fell in love with the way she joked with him, the way her baked goods were as sweet as her personality. He fell in love with everything about Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

He was in love with the soft and caring look that graced her features naturally, the way she concentrated on decorating a cake or finalizing a design. He was in love with her determination and her creativity. He was in love with everything about her.

She was in love with him.

She was in love with the way his brow furrowed as he sketched a picture, the drawings of her that were as realistic as a picture. She was in love with his ginger hair and turquoise eyes, with his shy personality that hid a brave and caring boy. She could spend days staring into his eyes, she could spend forever trying to describe how much she loved him and why did love him. He was her muse, and she was his, and they were a whirlwind of creativity and caring, and they were artistic and clumsy and sweet and perfect for each other and she didn't know how she lived before him.

She was in love with him.

It was apparent in the way that she looked at him, and it was apparent he loved her, too. They could spend hours just cuddling and looking at each other without saying a word, and yet they would be perfectly connected and content to just stare. They were in love.

She, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, was in love with Nathaniel and nothing could change that.


	4. Reverse

Adrien never thought he would be a superhero, much less _the_ superhero of Paris. He never thought that his alterego's name would rival, even surpass, that of his own. And yet, here they were, erecting a statue in honor of Felix and Miss Fortune, the superhero duo of Paris. The bronze statue stands in the park, to his surprise it has also become a bit of a tourist site. Pictures of people from all around the world posed next to it spread everywhere, as does the story of Paris's masked saviors.

Of course, with the fame comes a rally of people opposed to the pair. "We don't know who they are, why should we trust them? How can we trust them?" "Look, they are no older than 15, at best. They are children!" they mentioned, and Adrien knows, in a way, that it's true. They aren't completely honest with the citizens, but it's for everyone's safety. If HawkMoth knew who he was, he could simply steal the earrings from his civilian form and chaos would then rule the city.

No, it was better to remain secret, even with the protesters demands. It was best to keep their identities secret from everyone, even each other. Adrien remembers telling Miss Fortune this the day they met, after defeating StoneHeart and cleansing Ivan. His black cat partner sulkily agreed. She didn't press it upon him- something Adrien is grateful for. He's always been a pushover, he doesn't know what he'd do if she pressed him.

Not that she never asks. At the end of each patrol, she alludes to it, only for him to shake his head and frown. Take today for example.

"But Felixxxx," she whines, "Don't you trust me?"

It's nighttime and they cut patrol short because Felix miscalculated the distance between the buildings. While his yo-yo successfully wrapped around a chimney, his jump had his descent start too soon and before he realized it the edge of the roof caught his stomach. Felix swears he heard ribs crack. Concerned, Miss Fortune hurries across the rooftop, half walking half sliding down the rooftop and sending shingles down in her wake. "Felix, are you okay?"

She is too worried to make puns and maybe in another time Felix would be grateful but the pain in his sides and the shortness of his breath makes it impossible so he just shoots her a look that screams: 'does it look like I'm okay!?'

"Right, stupid question, sorry Bugaboo..." she helps him up, hands fidgeting after he is sitting on the edge. "Do you want to go home? I can help you get there!" she offers quickly.

Giving her a glare Felix manages to get out: "No. Secret identities are secret for a reason Miss."

She pouts. "But Felixxxx, don't you trust me? I won't tell anyone, I swear it! I'd rather die than betray you!"

He believes it, the way her eyes shine and the seriousness she displays. She's standing with her hands on her hips and for a half second he almost tells her.

"It's not that I don't trust you. It's just that if the akuma captures you might be forced to reveal who I am, or vice versa. Your safety, and mine, is far too important to risk." Ladybug says and Miss Fortune looks at him with a shocked expression.

A smiles creeps across her face and she clasps her hands together. "So you do care! Perhaps all my _bugging_ you is finally paying off!" she exclaims and he winces. "Are you okay? Here, let me help," she offers him her hand and pulls him up. "Let me carry you- at least to the ground. Then," she sighs, "We'll find a place for you to detransform and I promise I'll go. Just," she hesitates, "message me as soon as you get home, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan," he grimaces in pain when she lifts him up and braces himself for the impact of the land, but it never comes. He cracks open an eye, unable to believe that the landing was so smooth.

Miss Fortune barks a laugh. "Watch out, you're going _bug_ eyed Felix," she jokes, carefully placing him on the ground.

He manages to roll his eyes at her, "I'm sorry, Miss, but that is the worst pun yet, and that's saying something," the chuckle causes piercing pain in his chest and he is certain he's broken at least one rib.

"Me _owch_ Felix!" she laughs, glancing around. "Hey, look, there is a public bathroom right there. You can go there to change? I promise that I'll leave." Felix threw her his best disbelieving glance and she sputters in defense. "I swear it. I would never want to find your identity in a way that you don't want me to."

It may seem stupid but he believes her and with a sigh he limps into the bathroom and swings the door closed. Almost immediately he drops the transformation, sighing with relief as the warmth of the transformation slightly eases the pain.

"Are you okay Adrien?" Tikki's concerned voiice filled the bathroom and Adrien hopes that no one is in there with him.

"Yeah, it just hurts a little," Adrien lies, moving to the mirrors and pulling his black shirt up to inspect the damage. He and Tikki collectively wince at the purple and black bruises that already formed on his chest and he carefully prods at it, grimacing at the pain the simple touch inflicted.

"Are you sure Adrien? That looks really painful, maybe you should get it checked?" Tikki suggests.

Adrien shakes his head before answering, "I can't let Nathalie know, because then my father will know and then I won't have any free time or be allowed to go to public school because you know that that is what he will do." He lets his shirt drop back, "Isn't there anything that I can do? Like, could we use Miraculous Cure or something?"

Tikki sighs, "Without reason, using Miraculous Cure will prevent you from transforming into Felix for 24 hours. Besides that, it is entirely draining on both of us."

"Oh," Adrien deflates, "You're right, that makes sense. That makes it harder for users to abuse the power, right?"

Tikki nods, "Sorry Adrien, but HawkMoth can attack at any moment and without you Miss Fortune can't purify akumas. After the next attack, Adrien, you probably will get healed, although it might not work since it wasn't inflicted by the akuma..." Tikkii trails off thinking.

Glancing at his watch, Adrien winces. "We should go, it's late as it is and Nathalie might've noticed that I'm not in my room." Before he opens the door, he sighs. "Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

it's not that he doesn't trust Miss Fortune. It's just that he doesn't know if anyone watched him enter the bathroom besides her. That's what he tells himself as he sneaks through the window, careful not to jostle his sides. It's what he thinks as he returns to Adrien, as he climbs into his pajamas, as he falls asleep.

He trusts his partner- it's just the world he worries about.

* * *

Marinette worries about Felix all night. It keeps her awake the most of the night and when she drags herself to school in the morning she feels like death.

Of course most nights after patrols she feels dead after spending the whole night freaking out about every look and smile, every word or phrase or gesture that Felix might have done or said that night.

So it isn't too unusual for Marinette to look like a zombie when she goes to school in the morning but today is different. Worry for Felix consumes her thoughts and she can't concentrate and wants to see if she can sneak to the bathroom to call him, but she knows he will probably be at school and won't be able to answer anyway. It's a shame because there is a small amount of thrill the accompanies transforming into Misfortune in the school bathroom.

But she can't so she waits in class, impatient and staring at the clock in front of her, ready to go.

"Marinette, are you okay?" Alya asks. Marinette quickly turns to her friend, laughing a bit as she does so.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous... I'm not exactly sure why," she awkwardly chuckled. It's typical Marinette behavior and Alya seems to buy the excuse because she just says her name fondly and returns to her work.

Adrien seems to have overheard, because he turns around, concern in his eyes. If she didn't know Felix, Marinette admits that the boy would have her heart, with his emerald green eyes and blonde hair so similar and yet different from her ladybug. Snapping her attention away from his features, Marinette focuses on the question. "Are you sure you are okay, Marinette? You've seemed preoccupied all day," he worries, a frown casting a shadow over his golden features.

"It's like I told Alya, just some nerves for no apparent reason. Thanks for worrying but I should be fine," Marinette smiles at the boy who grins back and ducks his head.

"No problem," he responds and Marinette returns to her work, unaware that the boy hadn't finished speaking.

* * *

Marinette pores over her book, studiously answering the questions and Adrien sighs.

Here he was, Felix, the ladybug hero of Paris, unable to talk to a girl. Moreover, he was Adrien Agreste, known model and supposed teenage heartthrob. No matter what his identity was, he should be filled with confidence when asking a girl out.

But Marinette isn't like most girls. She ignores the fame surrounding Adrien, ignores the praise that befalls his looks. She treats him like Nino, like a friend, and it simultaneously excites him and depresses him. He doesn't have a shot with the baker's daughter, the fashionable fashion clueless girl who always had flour or powdered sugar on her cheeks, clothes, or hair.

He's aware that he has been staring at her for an unnecessarily long time so he returns to his work, all the while hypersensitive and hyperaware of the petite girl behind him.

If only he had the courage to ask her out.

He wonders how Miss Fortune can do it every time they meet. Ask him out, he means. After being repeatedly rejected, his partner never failed to maintain spirits and ask him. He slightly admires her for it.

"Adrien, you're staring," Nino snickers and nudges his friend in the shoulder.

Blushing, Adrien snaps around, too scared to glance back at his crush. He silently screams at Nino in his head: " _What if she overheard you! She probably thinks I'm a stalker or something, what if she thinks I'm crazy?"_ Nino seems to notice his discomfort because he whispers, "Relax dude, she didn't overhear."

Adrien glares at his supposed friend, muttering _traitor_ under his breath. Nino only grins in reply.

* * *

Felix and Misfortune, the superhero duo of Paris. Little do they know that they are in love with each other.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long for me to upload! Here is the AU requested by Azure, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Peace, Love, and Baby Ducks!**

 **~Spots**


	5. Broken Wings

It's as if her heart is breaking into two, as easily as tearing a piece of paper. Jagged edges of her broken heart catch onto her hopes and dreams, making them bleed hope and despair and all she can think is _why?_

She knew that she had no chance with Prince Adrien, his father was so against magickind that he even placed a ban on her kingdom, but she never expected him to choose Lady _Chloe,_ the spoiled brat of his nation.

It makes her blood boil and she can feel the hot tears prick at her eyes and she brushes them away with an irritated motion, careful not to let them drop on her speech she was writing to congratulate the engaged couple. She frowns as she reads over her writing before crumpling the paper.

It sounds so fake- her enthusiasm is so fake and it is evident in the way the insincerity drips itself onto her words and she doesn't know how to it off. She needs a break and it's perfect for a walk so she slips out of the castle and roams the gardens, sniffing roses and wiping away tears amidst the gardeners who only give her privacy, and somehow her eye catches into a hole in the stone wall surrounding the castle, a hole in the magical boundary protecting her kingdom's inhabitants from harm. Behind it the untamed bushes of the Forbidden Forest peek at her, dark and mysterious and somehow so comforting.

A butterfly flutters through the hole, unlike any she had ever seen. It's dark purple and glowing with light, beautiful in a terrifyingly captivating way and it circles her head a few times before floating a few meters towards the hole and stopping, as if waiting for her to follow. Amid the busy gardeners and bright colors of her happy land, she stares at the dark creature before her. Glancing around to make sure no one would notice, she follows ducking through the small hole to blissful darkness.

The butterfly awaits her and she draws near it, allowing it to lead her further into the woods. In the moment, she forgets to leave a magical trail back to the castle, doesn't notice the hole fill in with purple goo so dark it's almost black, can't see the spreading growth of death along her kingdom's edges. She's drawn to the butterfly and where it is taking her. After hours of walking, but what seemed like minutes, the butterfly stops at a castle that has fallen into disrepair. It seemingly hesitates a moment before flying back towards her, dropping carelessly into her earring and disappearing.

Confused, she frowns, hand reaching to feel the earring, already feeling new magic coursing through her, but the pain and sensation fades all too soon so she chalks the situation up to her imagination and opens the rotting wood door. She notices with amazement the way the door is engulfed in a swarm of light pink ladybugs, which leave a new, shining mahogany door in it's place.

Glancing at her hands in shock, she notices black satin gloves with reach above her elbow, although she can't remember when or how she put them on, and a pink and black spotted dress, fit for human princess but holes in the back allow her wings to peek through, shining white and fluttering. The feeling of a corset is alien and uncomfortable and the feeling of cloth over her arms is unfamiliar. It reminds her of a ladybug, like the ladybugs that scurried to fix the doors.

A voice inside of her head seems to beckon her inside and with a step, she feels as if she is about to pitch forward, a glance at her feet show why. Before, they were hidden by the pink and black folds of her dress, but now the glimmering black shoes reveal themselves, pointed and high and uncomfortable. Straightening herself, she carefully takes a cautious step forward, the clicks of her shoes against the dusty and dilapidated stone floor sparking ladybugs that skitter across the floor and clearing it of dust and fixing the scratches.

It's an empty great hall, moldy and moth infested tapestries hang on the wall and smaller doors branch off to other areas of the castle and at the far end sits a throne, clearly once grand but now the tarnished gold and dismal carpet merely refer to times gone by. Everything, from the throne to the eaten tapestries remind her in some way of her own castle and she slightly wonders how she is supposed to go back. It fades when she turns around.

The ladybugs from her feet have worked their magic on the floor and the door glimmers as if newly shined, the wall is clean and the ivy cast away from where she grabbed it to save herself from falling. It's beautiful and she is amazed at what her hands were capable of, marveling at how she is not exhausted at the exertion.

The opening and closing of a door snaps her around and to her shock, a boy her age cloaked in the dark purple of the butterflies stands, staring at her with sharp blue eyes. They scan over the scene, the girl scared and the castle mending itself and a smile curls around his lips.

"You've finally arrived," his voice is gentle and surprising, and she doesn't know how to respond. "Welcome home, Ladybug."

* * *

Alya knocks on the princess's door, worry tracing itself on her brow and lips. There had been reports around the kingdom of death, dying flowers and sickness plaguing animals. There hadn't been any reports of fairies falling ill or dying, but still. Since the birth of the princess, there hadn't been much, if any, death in the kingdom, but the princess had fled to the gardens upon news of Prince Adrien's engagement and none had seen her since.

"Princess?" she asks. When no answer came, she hesitantly opened the door and she wasn't all to surprised to see that no princess was present. She sighed, glancing at the images of Prince Adrien the princess had conjured, flickering from smile to grin. Alya sighed, closing the door and rubbing her ladybug charm bracelet, the shining red metal glowing softly and sending out a trail of fairy dust searching for the princess.

It leads her to the garden, stopping at an ugly purple goop filling a hole in the stone wall. She prods it and winces at the pain, her bracelet quickly darkening and her light purple wings fluttering closed. She wrenches her hand away, noticing for the first time the dead grass surrounding her and the feeling of dread in her heart Mustering the energy she rises up, her charm managing to glow with just enough magic to fly and hefts herself over the wall, feeling the warmth of the protective wall disappear with chillingly speed.

"Princess?" she asks into the frighteningly dark forest. Only silence remains.

* * *

The name 'Ladybug' seems right in her mind and she smiles. Home, the words chase away thoughts of a bright castle and his eyes seem to replace an odd pair of green ones and she walks closer to the dark boy, ladybugs flying with each step. Somehow, she knows the name of the boy drenched in dark purple and when she stands in front of him, she smiles softly, hand cupping his cheek and utters it. "Papillion."

The world seems to waver then, ladybugs flying into the air and fixing everything and at last the two are standing in a bright and furnished room, the tapestries depicting a peculiar set of fairies, some with wings other without, all of them frighteningly beautiful and powerful. At the head, behind the throne, the crest of the kingdom is set, gold and intricate and it's familiar and yet foreign and Ladybug smiles at the sight.

* * *

The forest pulses with power as pink ladybugs wash over Alya. Her wings buckle and she falls to the ground with a scream and it's as if every molecule of her body is being rewritten. Dark butterflies follow the ladybugs and swirl around her, poring into her charm and morphing it into an orange flame suspended on a silver chain by some enchantment she doesn't know. She stands, staring at the orange gloves and the white dress, noticing with horror the purple wings that are discarded on the ground, bloodied and broken and not on her back.

She doesn't know what's going on, the flame flickers under her eyes, elongating into something silver and solid, a flute. Somehow, it dawns on her that she should play it, lifting it up to her lips she plays a lilting tune, one that she remembers from her childhood days of music and games. It's plaintive and echoes through the forest and for some reason, she feels at home.

* * *

Nino stands worriedly outside his prince's room. When the news of his engagement reached Prince Adrien, he reacted negatively, locking himself into his room and refusing to leave. "Prince Adrien?" he asks, knocking on the door. When no answer came, he pulls the golden key out from under his shirt, twisting it into the lock. "Prince Adrien," he says, only to pause at the empty room in front of him.

Frowning, he steps in and closes the door, searching for any place the prince might hide. A rustling noise draws his attention upward, where a swarm of purple butterflies fall upon him, engulfing him in pain and misery. It leaves as soon as it comes, and Nino opens his eyes, startled and in a new environment. The familiar walls of the prince's room has altered to form an unfamiliar forest, with an unfamiliar castle before it. A pitiful sound reaches him, the low and wailing notes of an instrument from somewhere inside the forest. It grows louder and Nino reaches for his side, although he knows that no weapon should be there.

He stiffens when he feels something and glances down to see a jade green dagger hung around his waist. He grabs it, the hilt strangely comfortable in his hand. As the music grew even louder he gets ready to strike. He has to defend his home.

* * *

It's the middle of the dark forest and he has no idea what is going on. He can't remember much of what he was doing, just that he was standing in the middle of a gleaming Great Hall, bowing. Somehow, he had a feeling that he shouldn't be the one bowing but the moment the thought entered his head a sharp pain echoed through his being; he flinched and the sound of a bell filled the room.

"Ah, Chat Noir," he raises his head and notices a dark haired boy, smirk on his face. Beside him stands a similarly dark haired girl, blinking bright blue eyes at him. Beautiful, his breath catches in his throat and his mind casts itself to another dark haired girl who made his heart pound but this girl casts the other's image from her mind. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Hello, master." he replies, but the words seem foreign in his mouth.

* * *

Somewhere, a worried group of 7 appear, all of them frowning. Hesitantly, the purple wizard speaks first.

"He's back."

* * *

 **So this is part one of a fic that GuardianAngel1234567 requested, sorry for the long wait! This will probably be a two parter, or maybe even more, because the concept was just so captivating and complex that I had to go into detail. Please tell me what you think about it, if it's too complex or if you didn't like it, and what you think I could or should change or improve upon.**

 **To everyone else who sent a request, I am working on them! And if you have any specific one shots that you'd like to read, just let me know!**

 **I'm not too good with writing anything too mature, so i'd rather not write anything with that in it, but other than that, I'm game!**

 **Please let me know if you like it so far GuardianAngel1234567!**

 **silverwolf: I don't know too much about Star Wars, but if you sent me some more details, I'd be happy to write something for you! Just tell me who you want to be in it, which Star Wars movie or episode or spin off you'd like, and I'll do my research to make the AU for you!**

 **That's all I really have to say, I hope you liked this AU and till next time!**

 **Peace, Love, and Baby Ducks!**

 **~Spots**


End file.
